Tiberium Wars patch 1.05
Patch 1.05 for Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars was released in June 2007. The downloadable patch executable includes all the patches that were released before it. Changes This patch for Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars fixes several exploits and bugs, makes balance changes across all three sides, adds four new multiplayer maps and assorted user interface enhancements, and more. Exploits * Fixed an exploit in which players could use GDI Engineers, Nod Saboteurs, or Scrin Assimilators to capture enemy structures without moving the units over to those structures. * Observers of multiplayer matches can no longer use hotkeys to affect spectated players' production queues. * Units affected by the Scrin Mothership's Catalyst Cannon now lose their explosive properties if teleported via the Teleport Units ability or the Wormhole support power. * It is no longer possible to stall an online multiplayer match by repeatedly pressing the Capture Screenshot hotkey. * Fixed a team exploit in which the Nod Cloaking field support power could be used to make infantry units inside of allied GDI APCs gain stealth. Balance changes The following balance changes are intended to enable a more diverse set of viable strategies for both casual and competitive play, and to further ensure that the forces of the GDI, the Brotherhood of Nod, and the Scrin are evenly matched as the Tiberium Wars rage on. General balance changes * Some structures on each side no longer provide Ground Control for base expansion. These include: Power Plants, Reactors, Tiberium Silos, Barracks, Hands of Nod, and Portals. * Heavy infantry units' resistance to CANNON damage increased by 45%. This affects GDI's Zone Troopers and Commando, Nod's Black Hand and Commando, and Scrin's Shock Troopers and Mastermind. All other infantry resistance to CANNON damage increased by 25%. This change means infantry are less vulnerable to tank shells and similar weapons. * Infantry armor penalty to SNIPER damage removed. This change makes infantry slightly less vulnerable to Nod Shadow Teams in particular; GDI Commandos and Sniper Teams, Nod Commandos, and Scrin Buzzers are still highly lethal against enemy infantry. * Infantry attack range bonus while garrisoned reduced by 25%. * GDI Commando, Nod Commando, and Scrin Mastermind units can no longer be crushed by enemy vehicles. * CANNON weapons, such as those found on the GDI Predator Tank and Nod Scorpion Tank, now cannot miss against moving enemy vehicles. * GDI, Nod, and Scrin harvesters' cost/build time increased by 40% to 1400/14. Standardized all Harversters' speed and turn rate. Specifically, the Scrin Harvester is now slightly more maneuverable than before. * GDI Refinery, Nod Refinery, and Scrin Extractor sale price reduced by 70% to 300 credits. * GDI Engineers, Nod Saboteurs, and Scrin Assimilators now capture enemy structures or repair allied structures as soon as they reach the edge of the structures. * Standardized the speed of GDI Surveyor, Nod Emissary, and Scrin Explorer base expansion units. Specifically, the Nod Emissary and Scrin Explorer now move 50% more slowly to match the GDI Surveyor. * Repair Drones for all sides can now repair vehicles that are under attack. Limit one Drone per vehicle. Rate of repair is now constant, rather than a percentage based on the vehicle's total health. This means vehicles with lower maximum health will be repaired faster. * Standardized repair radius on all structures. As a result, the radius on all aircraft production structures has increased. * Re-stealth time doubled for units that do not have innate stealth effects, such as units affected by Nod's Cloaking Field. This means such units will take longer to regain stealth after attacking or being detected. * Standardized the amount of Ground Control provided by a GDI Crane, Nod Crane, or Scrin Foundry. Specifically, the amount of Ground Control gained by building a Nod Crane or Scrin Foundry has increased by 50%. * Tiberium Spike tech structure's income increased by 66% to 25 credits per unit of time. * Defensive Tower tech structure's attack power increased by 60%. * Visceroids are now punishable by crushing. GDI balance changes * Rifleman Squad: Speed increased by 20%. Attack power increased by 50%. Dig In ability cost/buildtime reduced to 100/5, now causes the Riflemen Squad to begin building a Foxhole immediately at its location. Foxhole capacity increased to two units. Foxholes no longer eject infantry units until the Foxholes are destroyed. * Missile Squad: Speed increased by 20%. Health increased by 100%. Range increased by 75%. Attack power vs. aircraft reduced by 25%. * Engineer: Speed increased by 20%. * Grenadier Squad: Speed increased by 20%. * Sniper Team: Speed increased by 20%. Health reduced by 50%. Rate of fire reduced by 50%. Re-stealth time increased by 25%. * Commando: Speed increased by 20%. * Pitbull: Health increased by 33%. Rate of fire increased by 25%. Turret turn rate and pitch rate increased, improving the Pitbull's ability to fire on fast-moving aircraft. * APC: Speed increased by 20%. Attack power vs. infantry reduced by 25%. Turret turn rate and pitch rate increased, improving the APC's ability to fire on fast-moving aircraft. * Harvester: Attack power increased by 300%. * Rig: Acceleration and deceleration times reduced, making the unit more maneuverable. Battle Base Repair Drones changed to work like all other Repair Drones. * Mammoth Tank: Speed reduced by 7%. Attack power of rockets reduced by 25%. Rate of fire with Railguns upgrade reduced by 35% but attack power increased proportionally. * Orca: Health increased by 50%. * Firehawk: Now fires its missile loadout in volleys, improving the Firehawk's ability to quickly damage groups of enemy aircraft. * Ox Transport: Health increased by 70%. * Sonic Emitter: No longer hits larger units multiple times in one attack. Attack power per hit increased to compensate. * Railguns: Upgrade cost increased by 66% to 5000. * Composite Armor: Upgrade cost increased by 100% to 2000. * Radar scan: Support Power cost increased by 20% to 300. * Shockwave artillery: Support Power cost increased by 33% to 2000. Attack power reduced by 38%. * GDI Airborne: Support Power cost increased by 50% to 1500. * Bloodhounds: Support Power cost increased by 50% to 3000. * Sharpshooter team: Support Power cost increased by 40% to 3500. * Zone Trooper Drop Pods: Support Power cost increased by 50% to 4500. Nod balance changes * Militant Squad: Speed increased by 20%. Attack power increased by 50%. * Militant Rocket Squad: Speed increased by 20%. Health increased by 100%. Range increased by 75%. Attack power vs. aircraft reduced by 25%. * Saboteur: Speed increased by 20%. * Shadow Team: Health reduced by 50%. * Black Hand: Speed increased by 22%. Health increased by 66%. Attack power increased by 150%. * Attack Bike: Removed 200% attack power bonus vs. aircraft. Turret arc and turn rate increased, which allows the unit to more-effectively attack any nearby targets while moving. Directional armor removed, which makes the unit more resistant to attacks from the flank and rear. Fixed an error that caused the unit to not always fire both rockets at once, effectively raising its attack power. * Raider Buggy: Attack power vs. infantry reduced by 25%. * Scorpion Tank: Attack power reduced by 20%. Rate of fire with Laser Capacitors upgrade reduced by 20% but attack power increased proportionally. * Flame Tank: Cost/buildtime increased by 20% to 1200/12. Turret turn rate doubled, improving the Flame Tank's ability to quickly acquire targets. Attack power increased by 150%. * Stealth Tank: Cost/buildtime increased by 50% to 1500/15. Attack power increased by 50%. Attack power bonus vs. aircraft reduced by 25%. * Avatar: Cost/buildtime reduced by 27% to 2200/22. Flamethrower upgrade attack power increased by 150%. * Venom Patrol Craft: Attack priorities fixed so that the unit will always prioritize enemy infantry over vehicles and base defenses. * Carryall: Health increased by 70%. * Armageddon Bomber: Health increased by 33%. (Note: This aircraft only appears when summoned by certain Support Powers.) * Laser Capacitors: Upgrade cost increased by 50% to 3000. * Tiberium Infusion: Upgrade cost increased by 300% to 2000. * Cloaking Field: Support Power cost increased by 100% to 3000. Attack power vs. light infantry increased by 600%. Attack power vs. heavy infantry increased by 200%. Scrin balance changes * Buzzers: Health increased by 50%. Move and attack rates retuned. As a result, Buzzers are now more effective at cutting through massed infantry but will no longer kill entire infantry squads all at once. * Disintegrators: Speed increased by 17%. * Assimilator: Speed increased by 20%. * Mastermind: Cost/buildtime increased by 66% to 2500/25. Recharge time on Manipulator Device increased to 30 seconds. Teleport Units ability now begins its cooldown period after units are teleported, rather then when units are first selected for teleporting. * Gun Walker: Acceleration and deceleration times reduced, making the Gun Walker more maneuverable. * Harvester: No longer spawns an Ion Storm when destroyed. * Corrupter: Acceleration and deceleration times reduced, making the Corrupter more maneuverable. * Planetary Assault Carrier: Ion Storm ability now generates an Ion Storm more quickly. Scrin aircraft now receive a 25% bonus to attack power in addition to a 25% bonus to armor while in an Ion Storm. * Mothership: Attack power increased by 100%. Catalyst Cannon now causes a faster, wider chain reaction. Damage sustained by the Mothership has less impact on the power of its attack. * Buzzer Hive: Buzzers immediately respawn when killed. Buzzers no longer die if their Buzzer Hive is destroyed. * Gravity Stabilizer: Now spawns Buzzers instead of Shock Troopers when sold or destroyed. * Force Fields: Upgrade cost increased by 66% to 5000. * Stasis Shield: Support Power cost increased by 100% to 2000. * The Swarm: Support Power cost increased by 50% to 1500. Multiplayer maps This patch adds four new multiplayer maps, which may also be used in Skirmish mode. Two out of four of these maps are enabled for ranked competition online, and so will appear in the Automatch map rotation. Map 1: Tournament Rift Red Zones such as this have long since become uninhabitable to any of Earth's life forms, and yet serve as a focal point for the conflict between the GDI, the Brotherhood of Nod, and the Scrin, in their continued efforts to gain control over the alien mineral. This is a two-player map available for ranked matches. Map 2: Tournament Coastline As the spread of Tiberium inexorably continued across the world, GDI and Nod forces found themselves frequently skirmishing for control over strategic coastal regions such as this one. This is a two-player desert map available for ranked matches. Map 3: Schlachtfeld Stuttgart The Scrin, desperate for Tiberium, savagely laid waste to this once-proud German city in short order. Now fighting over the green crystal continues in the city's ruined remains. This is a two-player urban map available for unranked matches. Map 4: Coastline Chaos An extension of Tournament Coastline, this map is based on the very first map used to publicly showcase Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars at the 2006 Electronic Entertainment Expo. This is a four-player desert map available for unranked matches. User interface enhancements * Added a "Classic Command & Conquer (Left-Click Orders)" mouse interface option, which may be selected in the General tab of the Settings menu. * Added the ability to cycle through multiple production facilities of the same type either by clicking on the main tab for that production category or tapping the respective hotkey. * When placing production structures, players will now see these structures' default rally point, which should help guide base-building decisions near impassable terrain. * The Reverse Move command for vehicles can now be given by pressing and holding the hotkey (default 'D') as well as by tapping the hotkey before each move order. * The 'Show Healthbars' hotkey (default 'Ctrl' + '~') now toggles on all healthbars with one tap. Tapping the hotkey again reverts the effect. * It is now possible to rebind the default hotkeys for camera controls. * Hotkeys for Telestrator features are now available for the match Commentator. Visit the Hotkeys tab of Settings menu to view the default hotkeys or change them. * Various "slash commands" added to online multiplayer lobbies. Type "/help" in an online lobby for a list of commands. To expedite one-on-one chat, press Ctrl + Up Arrow or Ctrl + Down Arrow to cycle through players with whom you have exchanged private messages during your last session. Bug fixes * Fixed an error that caused some players to unexpectedly see the GDI campaign's alternate ending video instead of the intended ending video. * Fixed an error that prevented players from being able to place certain structures as closely together as expected, which makes it easier to find suitable building locations. * Flying units can now be ordered to move onto terrain that is impassable to ground units. * On multi-monitor systems, the mouse cursor will no longer unexpectedly move from the gameplay monitor to another monitor as players scroll across the screen. * Fixed an error that sometimes caused computer-controlled opponents to cease fighting after loading a saved Skirmish game. * Fixed an error that sometimes caused players to unexpectedly select multiple control groups at once when rapidly switching between control groups. * The Attack Move order now works correctly if a target unit is selected. * Fixed an error that sometimes caused units to not target structures automatically when given an Assault Move order. * Fixed a graphical error that caused production timers in the Sidebar interface to "snap" to position when switching between production queues. * Added an EVA announcement for when an enemy Scrin Mastermind enters the player's line of sight. * Fixed an error that prevented players from using hotkeys to change unit stances while units were moving. * Tiberium Spikes now continue to provide a flow of resources if damaged and then repaired. * Several campaign cinematics now show up as expected in the Transmission Log. * Fixed an error that caused players to lose credits when selling Refineries or Extractors under the control of a Scrin Mastermind unit. * Fixed an error that sometimes caused GDI Ox Transports and Nod Carryalls to become stuck and unselectable when ordered to land next to edges of cliffs. * Switching to and from low-power state now causes unit and structure build times to update dynamically as intended. Previously, production that started during low-power state did not automatically speed up if power was restored. * The mouse cursor now no longer suggests that air units can be used to open Crates. * Jumping to a unit group now moves the camera to the center of the group, rather than the last unit added to the group. * Nod defensive turret hubs now appear unstealthed when their turrets fire while under the effects of the Disruption Tower. * Computer-controlled players will no longer attempt to sell the same structure multiple times when low on resources, which caused a stream of zeros to appear onscreen. * GDI APCs now will always move close enough to their targets to ensure infantry units inside are within attack range. * Fixed an error that sometimes caused walker unit death animations to not play correctly. * Scrin Stormriders are now affected by the player's handicap setting in multiplayer matches. * Maps with six starting positions now properly randomize players' starting positions. * The Nod nuclear missile can no longer be stopped after launch if players power down the Temple of Nod. * Nod Avatars will no longer retain their veterancy level when they are destroyed and their husks are recovered. * Nod Beam Cannons now gain their expected bonuses to attack power from veterancy. * Fixed a graphical error that sometimes caused Nod laser defenses to appear as if they still were firing when powered down or destroyed. * Units created using Nod's Decoy army support power will no longer last indefinitely if the Nod Operations Center is powered down. Decoyed Scrin Corrupter units no longer spawn Visceroids. * Fixed an error that sometimes caused units to display veterancy ranks from the wrong faction. * Added effects for when Tiberium crystals are attacked and destroyed. * Added effects for Nod Vertigo Bomber's rear anti-air turret. * Added ambient sound effects for Scrin Gun Walker and Scrin Annihilator Tripod. * GDI Firehawks equipped with Stratofighter Boosters will no longer fly in stacked on top of each other when groups of Firehawks are ordered to use the ability at the same time. * Fixed a graphical error that caused Nod Scorpion Tanks to catch fire more quickly than intended. * The user interface now properly stretches to the top and bottom of the screen in 1280x1024 resolution. * Added recoil effects to non-upgraded Nod Scorpion Tank and GDI Guardian Cannon. * Scrin Worm Hole support power no longer allows the player to create the entry and exit points on top of each other. * Scrin Buzzer Hives now show an attack radius when selected. * If the player is defeated, the end-of-mission music no longer plays twice. * Computer-controlled players will now attempt to build superweapons only in their most-fortified bases. * Added an EVA announcement for when teammates place a beacon. * When spectating multiplayer matches, players will now hear the game music change dynamically as the battle's participants do. * Fixed an error that caused text to misalign in online chat lobbies if players remained in those lobbies for a relatively long period of time. * When loading replay files directly from the Windows desktop, the Main menu music no longer plays during the match. * Various other minor bug fixes. Other changes * Online lobbies have been renamed. * Some campaign missions have been tuned and rebalanced. * In team-based matches, allied players now share Ground Control, allowing them to build structures in each others' bases. * When attempting to restart a campaign from the beginning, players will now receive a warning prompt notifying them that their autosave for that campaign will be overwritten if they proceed. * The Resources chart in the post-match screen now graphs total credits gathered over time. * Added a wider variety of scorch marks to the battlefield. * Added garrison-clearing effects for Nod Flame Tank, Nod Black Hand, and Scrin Corrupter units. * Added explosion effects for when Scrin Disintegrators are crushed by enemy vehicles. * Added Heroic-level firing effects for the GDI Juggernaut. * Added music when viewing the Intelligence Database during campaign missions. * Scrin Devourer Tanks now have an additional gauge that shows remaining supercharged ammunition gained by using the Conversion Beam ability. * Added new visual effects for the Scrin Annihilator Tripod's close-range EMP attack. * Added new visual effects for when walker husks are destroyed. * Added an audio cue for when the Repair command is used on a structure. * Added ammunition counters to the unit portraits of aircraft with limited ammo, including the GDI Orca and Firehawk and the Nod Vertigo Bomber. Also added ambient reload sound effects to these units. * Updated the loading screen when loading saved games. * Jeff Hua, Travell McEntyre, Ino Karella, and Jason Priest credited for additional art contributions. * Fixed various typographical errors in the game. Notes * The Kane's Wrath expansion pack was based off the code of a Tiberium Wars build earlier than this patch. Errors, bugs and exploits that were resolved from this patch onwards remained in Kane's Wrath unless individually fixed. Download mirrors * Patches-Scrolls.com (all languages) Category:Tiberium Wars official patches